How to break a pack
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: With the beifactor finally shut down, things begin to return to normal until stiles disapears and scott recives a challange from peter, a fight to the death for his alpha powers and stiles's life. can scott dig down deep and become a true alpha or will he lose the people closest to him? DeathFIC Please Review! need imput!
1. Chapter 0 - Prologe

How To Break A pack

Chapter Zero - Prologe

It was a few days after the benofactor was shut down and things were returning to normal, when Stiles suddenly dissapears without a word to anyone. It is the next morning and scott decides to pay stiles a visit sence he did not come to school today, but when he arrive he sees a bunch of police and police tape on stiles broken window. scott watches as john comes out of the house, with a look of worry on his face, scott slowly walks up to him.

"Sheriff, what's wrong?" says scott, the sheriff looks over to see scott.

"Scott, once they clear out i'll tell you and show you" says john as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Okay, now your scaring me" says scott

"scott, call your friends" says john

A few hour later the police clear out and scotts friends arrive.

"Kay, what's up sheriff?" says chris, John says nothing but turns around and leads them inside his house and up the stares to stiles room.

When they walk in the doorway of stiles room, they see that it has been completly thrashed, the computer on the floor broken, the window shattered, broken glass everywhere , and blood everywhere.

"w-what happened here?" says lydia

"i got home last night and saw his window broken, so i came up here to check and saw this" says john as he starts to cry.

"w-who could have done this?" says kira looking around.

"WHO EVER DID THIS IS GONNA WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN" growls Milia

"Sheriff, were gonna stay here and look for clues okay?" says Lydia

"s-sure, I'll be down stairs if you need me" says john as he walks down stairs. Once down stairs he goes to the cubord and grabs a bottle of jack danels and a stot glass and sits down. He pours a cup and lifts it to his lips, when suddenly it's knocked out of his hands, he looks up to see a pissed off derek, Melissa and deaton looking at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" yells Derek as he grabs the bottle away from John.

"Leave me alone, my son is missing, as in taken" says john

"all the more reason for you to have a clear head" says melissa

With scott -

The gang are looking around for clues when lydia comes across a hidden note book, for to be exact under stiles bed. when she opens then there are a bunch of scribbels, notes and pictures.

"Hey guys, check this out" says lydai holding up the books.

"wow Stiles, Chicken scratch much?" says Milia

"I don't thinks so, stiles writes really neat, i think this is a clue" says lydai

"A clue, a clue to what?" says liam

"Don't know, but knowing stiles, it must be immportiant" says kira

"That's ture" says scott

"Son now we need to read the clues" says lydai

To Be Continued -

Well how is it, this idea has been driving me bonkers, so tada. please review and also no flames if you have nothing nice to say dont say anything. but i do love your opionion, one last thing I CAN NO SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE! so please dont review on my spelling.


	2. Chapter one - captured

Chapter one -Captured

_Previously on how to break a pack - _

_"Hey guys, check this out" says lydai holding up the books._

_"wow Stiles, Chicken scratch much?" says Milia_

_"I don't thinks so, stiles writes really neat, i think this is a clue" says lydai_

_"A clue, a clue to what?" says liam_

_"Don't know, but knowing stiles, it must be immportiant" says kira_

_"That's ture" says scott_

_"Son now we need to read the clues" says lydia_

NOW-

Stiles slowly wakes up to see he is in a wierd room, like once of those controled habitates like you see at a zoo, with trees, plants, grass, dirt, and water. suddenly his head starts to pound and his mind drifts to last night.

Flash back -  
Stiles was doing late research on his computer when he suddenly hears something outside his window. he quickly looks down to see kate and peter. so he grabs his note books rights down the message for his friends and hides it inthe hide away of his bed. no sooner dose he get back to his computer dose peter and kate enter his room peter from the window kate from the door leaving no chance of escape. Stiles grabes his bat and starts swinging while jumping and evading the two attacts. (thank goodness i have practice dogging from scott) he thinks until he hears a load crash to see his computer on the floor broken. He continues to swing his bat landing a good hit on peter sending him towards kate. stiles seeing the oportuntily jumps out the window as shards of glass slice his skin while falling to the ground with a loud thump and crack. He screams out in pain as he realises he has just broken his leg, witch had the bone sticking out of it. he looks up to see kate and peter jump down and aproach him. "scott" he says and then his world goes black.

Reallity -

Stiles looks to see his broken leg in a cast.  
"Where the hell am i? Scott? Scotttttttttttttt!" yells stiles

"sorry stiles, scotts no here, infact none of your friends are here" says kate walking up to the glass.

"Wh-where am i? what do you want with me?" says stiles begining to panic

"Simple, you are here tobe made and example of, and so scott and the others will suffer" says kat while snickering

"Indeed stiles, you see all the pain you feel your friends will see in there sleep" says Peter

Stiles narrows his eyes and pulls out a dog whistle, then blows into it as hard as he can, causing both peter and kate to fall to thier kneesholding thier ears. stiles smiles at this win, until a huge surge of electricity goes ripping through his body.

"GAAHHHA-SCOTT!-AAAAAAAAAAAAA" says stiles while screaming in pain, then hsi world goes dark.

With scott -

The pack has been trying to figure out the clues and decide to call it a night.

The packs dream -

they are all walking around becon hill when suddenly they all hear screams on agony. they head towards the sound and as they do the weather starts to change and begins to snow. they hear it again and run in the direction only to slam into glass. they all look past the glass and see stiles with two shadow figures thier voices messed with. they see stiles with a broken leg talking to the and panicing more and more by each passing second.

"Where the hell am i? Scott? Scotttttttttttttt!" yells stiles

at this scott slames on the glass, but is not noticed by the people inside the glass.

"sorry stiles, scotts no here, infact none of your friends are here" says kate walking up to the glass.

"Wh-where am i? what do you want with me?" says stiles begining to panic

"Simple, you are here tobe made and example of, and so scott and the others will suffer" says kat while snickering

"Indeed stiles, you see all the pain you feel your friends will see in there sleep" says Peter

Stiles narrows his eyes and pulls out a dog whistle, then blows into it as hard as he can, causing both peter and kate to fall to thier kneesholding thier ears. stiles smiles at this win, until a huge surge of electricity goes ripping through his body.

"GAAHHHA-SCOTT!-AAAAAAAAAAAAA" says stiles while screaming in pain, then hsi world goes dark.

The pack growls and ties to smash through the barrier of glass only to see it and everything else fading away.

Reality -

"STILES!" yells the hole house in sync as she wake up in shock.

Decideing trying to go back to sleep would be uselessthe pack begins working on the clues again, while Derek, Deaton, Melissa, and Chris stop john from drinking.

Soon it's 6:30 and the kids rush off to school, Melissa and deaton rush off to work, leaving Derek on Sheriff watching duty.

Once at school -

The pack explains things to the couch, who nodes and wishes scott good luck. the hole day the pack in unfocused on anything except stiles, Ecpecialy scott.

After school -

They all meet up and head over to the sheriff's house.

With stiles-

Stiles wakes up slowly his body pulsing in pain, he goes to move only to realise he is straped down.

"awww- poor baby, don't worry we'll show you the real meaning of fear" says kate, a peter drags his claws down stiles's chest and stomach causing stiles to scream out in pain.

"S-Scottt!" yells stiles as tears flood his eyes.

"They won't come, they don't care" says kate as peter continues to dig into stiles skin.

With pack -

they all head up to the room and begin cleaning it up. it is around midnight when they ar finished so they decide to call it a night.

Packs dream -

Stiles wakes up slowly his body pulsing in pain, he goes to move only to realise he is straped down.

"awww- poor baby, don't worry we'll show you the real meaning of fear" says kate, a peter drags his claws down stiles's chest and stomach causing stiles to scream out in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE BASTARD!" yells Milia her eyes glowing

"S-Scottt!" yells stiles as tears flood his eyes.

Scott's eyes go alpha with rage "STILES, STILES I'M RIGHT HERE!" yells scott

"They won't come, they don't care" says kate as peter continues to dig into stiles skin. stiles continues to cry as the blood stains everything floor included.

"DAMN IT!" yells Derek

"w-why, why am i alone again?" questions stiles weakly before he passes out.

"Stiles, SON I'M I'M SO SORRY STILES!" yells john as he begins to cry

the pack watches as the scene fades away.

Reality -

They all wake up the wolves and milia growling in anger

"PETER!KATE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" yells the pack inync

With John-

he sits up and starts crying in bed for fear of lossing stiles like his mother. melissa walks in with a cup of hot tea.

"don't worry john, we'll find him i promise" says Melissa

"yes, but will it be alive is the question?" says John.

To Be Continued -

Dun- dun dun now what? like i said this story does have death who live and who dies ? stay tuned to find out (evil laugh)


	3. Chapter 2 - fearfull nights

Chapter Two - Fearfull Nights

_Previously on how to break a pack - _  
_They all wake up the wolves and milia growling in anger_

_"PETER!KATE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" yells the pack inync_

_With John-_

_he sits up and starts crying in bed for fear of lossing stiles like his mother. melissa walks in with a cup of hot tea._

_"don't worry john, we'll find him i promise" says Melissa_

_"yes, but will it be alive is the question?" says John._

Now-

With scott -

"I should have known, i really should have" says scott in anger

"we all should have" says kira

"Don't worry we will find him" says lydia

One week later -

It has been week sense stiles abduction, and the pack is finally finished cleaning stiles room, and finding all the clues, including a flash drive hidden in stiles garbage can.

The pack has given up on sleep for fear of seeing stiles harmed. By ether with needles, claws, blades, drugs, fire, water, or electricity.

With Stiles -

Stiles wakes to the sound of food being delived he takes i emidatly and eats once done he hears a sound. he looks up to see a werewolf headed towards him. he drops the food and runs intohis tailer and shuts the door emidiatly. then goes through the crawl space to a safe room and air locks it. he then puts his hands on his ears and starts rocking back and forth.

"Fear the monsters, fear the mosters" he chants over and and kate watch from the observitory room, until he goes into the trailer.

"Excelent, he is completly afraid of the outside world and supernatural world" says kate

"Good now i can finally kill scott" snickers Peter

With scott -

Melissa tells scott to rest so he agrees, he slowly gets into bed and after about 15 minutes he falls asleep.

Scotts dream -

Scott is walking in somewhere with snow, where he sees peter holding stiles by his neck.  
"Give it up scott, your powers belong to me" says Peter  
"Let stiles go!"yells scott  
""um..NO" says peter  
Scott growls and turns then charges right at peter claws and fangs bared , when peter throws stiles stright into the attack. and scott unknowenly strikes himin the chest and stomach then throws him to the ground. scott opens his eyes in horor as he watches stiles bloody body hit the ground.

"Stiles!" Scott yells and wakes up screaming.

Melissa comes in running.

"Scott Sweatheart, you okay?" says Melissa  
"Ye-yeah, I'm..."Begins scott just to see a gapping hole in his moms chest, he then looks down at his hands to see they are covered in blood and flesh.  
"GAHHnoOOOOOOO!" yells scott in horor

"Scott! wakes up" yells John  
Scott looks up to see john covered in wounds bleeding continuously when he sees peter walk in.  
"See, scott your just like me" laughts peter

Suddenly scott gets a slaming headacke.

Reality -

He jumps awake to see derek with his hand as a first.  
"Damn it scott, what happened?" question derek

"D-Derek?" says scott

"no shit, had to punch you to wake you up?" says derek.

After scott explains -

"must be peter and kate" says Lydia

"agreed" says Liam

"dont worry everything will be fine" says Melissa

To Be Continued -


End file.
